High School Love
by puffyfluffypants09
Summary: This is a story about a girl who tries to make her life better by going to one of the worst places possiable. As everything falls to crap she finds love.... or at least what she thinks is love......and original.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of real events. The people in this story are my own, and if you would like to use them all you have to do is ask.

**High School Love**

She was only 14 when she moved away, abandoning he family and friends. She didn't understand why her mom was acting the way she was and why she just couldn't see all the harm it was causing. On that chilly day in January Jessie was up before the sun making sure that everything was all ready to go. She said bye to her little sister and waited for her mom to get home. There wasn't much said on the way to the airport and there wasn't much said at the airport. They announced the boarding call and Jessie said her goodbyes. 1 ½ hours later Jessie landed in Salt Lake City, Utah… one of the last places she thought she would ever be. She found her father and they got her bags. It all started out just fine, she was going to school and making friends. But on day in March just before her 15th birthday she met a boy. This boy was about 2 years older then her, tall, dark hair, big brown eyes and the sweetest guy you could ever hope to meet. His name was Kole. That first day Jessie and a girlfriend from next door stopped by Kole's apartment witch was right down the street from Jessie's place. Kate, Jessie's friend, was just laying down on the bed being lazy and Kole sat on his brothers bed across the room next to Jessie. Kate had a crush on Kole and wanted to date him so she was all flirty. Jessie thought it would be fun to mess with her friend so she asked Kole if she could sit on his lap and he had no objections at all. Kate was not a happy camper about that and wanted to get back at Jessie so she flirted her way in to getting him to lie down next to her. Kole invited Jessie to lay with them but she wasn't so sure, everything in her head told her just to leave and get home abut she went and laid with them anyway. Nothing happened and she even enjoyed it a little. Kole walked the girls home before it got dark and Kate didn't waste one second asking him out. She wouldn't leave the pore boy alone. After calling him 100 times he finally told her no because he liked he friend. Kate ran off and Jessie talked to Kole. "What did you say to her that pissed her off so bad?" "She kept bugging me about witch one of you I was going to date. I told her idk because I just met you guys but she wouldn't quit. I final told her that I liked you and not her so she would leave me lone," explained Kole. "So you don't like me then…you wouldn't date me?" "No I like you but I just met you…….would you want to date me," asked Kole, he sounded nervous. "I don't know… I guess. So does that mean that we are dating now?" "Yea I guess so." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was great Jessie and Kole spent all of their time together even at school. Some people thought they were crazy because Jessie was a freshmen and Kole was a junior. They started ditching school a lot and eventually stopped going all together. Jessie and Kole were in love and it was obvious to everyone. They were having sex and it was nice because they were each others first so there was no pressure. They were always careful but after a little while Jessie thought that there was no way she would get pregnant so they stopped being careful. Months went by and nothing happened until one day Jessie started freaking out because she was way late on her period. They bought a home test and the result was their worst nightmare. Jessie couldn't even get the words out of her mouth so Kole went into the bathroom and read the test; it took several minutes for him to come back. Jessie didn't want to get in trouble with her dad so she decided to tell him that she was late on her period and needed to go to a clinic and there she would have another test done and then she could tell him. He was pissed at her and told her she was stupid for having sex and that she had to have an abortion, thankfully they were illegal in the state of Utah. About 12 weeks went by and Jessie was at the mall with Kole when she had these shooting pains that made he double over crying. When the pain went down enough for her to walk she made it to Barns & Noble where she started bleeding so bad it ran down her leg. She told Kole and he just broke down and was freaking out so bad that he couldn't even walk. When she got home it took her 2 or 3 hours to get her dad to take her to the ER when she did finally get there they told her she had had a miscarriage. This was so dramatic she didn't know what to think, she was happy and sad all at the same time. She told Kole the next day and he was very upset. Eventually their pain went away and everything was fine but there was tension in the air. Slowly they started fighting and it just got worse and worse. After being together for almost a year Jessie broke up with Kole. He was devastated and went into a depressed suicidal period. She realized that she didn't want to breakup and they got back together. Shortly after that Jessie lost her house and was staying with a friend of hers and Kole's. Everything was great till one day Jessie's dad got enough money for them to move out to Texas. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go to Texas but she couldn't stay in Utah because there was no one to look after her and she was afraid that things would workout with her and Kole. The day after she left she called Kole and said that she didn't want things to go wrong between them so she was breaking up with him. Jessie and her dad made it to her older sisters house in Colorado and they ended up there for like a month. Kole had got Jessie a Greyhound ticket back to Utah so that she could watch him graduate and she was there for a month or so. She knew that she couldn't stay with her friend anymore so she called up her aunt in California and asked if she could stay there. Her and Kole were back together and has been that way since she left her sisters house. When she left for California they were still together but shortly after she got there she broke up with him because she didn't want a long distance relationship.

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kole and Jessie didn't talk for months after she moved to California, and Jessie didn't care because she was happy. She had lost some weight and was dating a guy named Zach. Zach was great, always making her smile and they always had fun. The sad part was it only lasted 4 months, after that they were just friends and it was still all good. One day Jessie called Kole to see how his life was going and after 2 months of being friends and talking they got back together. The shortly after that in March Kole came out to California for Jessie's birthday. They got their noses priced and hung out a lot. Later in August Kole moved out to California and lived with Jessie. Jessie's mom and little sister moved out there around the same time. After a few months of living with Jessie's aunt, uncle and 3 annoying cousins Jessie, her mom and sister and Kole all moved into a small house together. Kole and Jessie started fighting again. The fighting lasted for 2 or 3 months then Jessie just couldn't take it anymore. After talking with her mom and thinking it over Jessie broke up with Kole for the last time. In two weeks he will move out and she will final be done with him.

**The End**

Sorry it's short but there is just way to much stuff to put in here.


End file.
